User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 1 - Episode 5
' ( Bunnylove14 talks ) Welcome again! Another thing we do on survivor, is voting who WE, the cast, wants to be eliminated. This time, you will do so too. This time only, you will have 3 scores to be added up and give us the eliminated dancer. “Challenge score”, “Community Vote score” and….. “Contestant Council score”. You may send the name of the person you want OUT here :' someoneexample10000@gmail.com ( tell us your wikia username too ) ' Ok, here’s this episode’s challenge :' You have to do this quiz here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1saDXQbEMrn9kW1wb9ds6EQ96QFwl2NHg-mF5LUFn6FQ/viewform ''' '''The one with the best score will win a pair of stunning sunglasses! (… for their avatars ) Rememeber : Send who you want to be eliminated to the e-mail I gave you. You have 1 day. Bboy3165AvatarMakeOverSeason1.png JacktheCREEPER79AvatarMakeOverSeason1.png JD123456AvatarMakeOverSeason1.png YoSoyAriAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png JDloverAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png WillythegamerdudeAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png JustVladik4kidesAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png 'Community voting, stopped at this point :' Bboy3165 : 2 JacktheCREEPER79 : 4 JD123456 : 4 YoSoyAri : 2 JDlover : 4 Willythegamerdude : 2 JustVladik4kides : 1 'Call-Out :' Ok, this time, since the challenge is a quiz, I will just give you the results as long as your Community and Contestant Council scores. 1st . JD123456 & JacktheCREEPER79, '''You are both here! Both had a perfect score in the quiz, which is a 10, both had the same community votes, 7/10 from the community and NO votes against you in the Contestant Council which is a 10/10 from your teammates. Good Job! '''You both pass to the next phase and win a pair of stunning sunglasses for your avatars! 2nd . JDlover, '''Just as the above, you had a perfect quiz score ( 10/10 ) and the same community score ( 7/10 ). You sadly got a vote against you though. So, you get a 9/10 from your teammates. '''You pass to the next phase! 3rd . YoSoyAri & Williythegamerdude, 'you both have the same community scores which are a 5/10 for each. YoSoyAri's challenge score is an 8/10 and Williythegamerdude's a 7/10. You are in the same place cause YoSoyAri had a vote against them in the Contestant Council ( 9/10 ) but Williythegamerdude got none ( 10/10 ).'You pass to the next phase! 4th . JustVladik4kides, '''You got a 10/10 quiz/challenge score! You now ask, why you here? Well, your Community votes were just a 3/10. Also, your contestants tried to get you out of here since you got 2 votes against you ( 8/10 ). Well, anyway, '''You pass to the next phase! 5th . Bboy3165, '''You now may leave the competition. You didn't do the challenge but you did have a good community score which is a 5/10. Anyway, with a challenge score of 1/10 and 3 votes against you, ( 7/10 ) you are now leaving. '''You are eliminated. '''There's yet a chance for you to come back though. We will inform you when that happens. '''Congrats guys! You pass to the next episode! Keep on trying! ,your hosts, Bunnylove14 and N.Vel ( Someone10000 ) Category:Blog posts